Marvel Disk Wars: The X-Men
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: The DISK team have acquired the X-Men DISKs, but there's a problem, they can't use them due to them not having Mutant Bio-Codes, so a select few students from The Xavier Institute, must join them, if they wish. And Leo McCoy, has a bud relationship with Wolfsbane, can they make their relationship work. And will Mutants finally get the acceptance they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. Now the thing about this fanfic is in order for the X-Men DISKs to D-Smash, they need a Mutant Bio-Code, so that means, Akira, Hikaru, Ed, Jessica, and Chris won't be able to D-Smash the X-Men. Now the story is going to be told through the eyes of one of my OC's and how he, and several other young Mutants, became D-Smashers. Anyway, I don't own Disk Wars, or X-Men, except for some of My OC's Wiccan is actually, an OC of a friend, of mine.**

 **Chapter 1: New Smashers**

Leo's POV

I sat in my dorm room, looking out, at the night sky. Looking at it always made me calm down. I hopped out, and let the night air blow through my fur. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leonardo McCoy, but I like Leo, it kinda fits my Felinesuqe exterior, which I get from my Dad, I possesses a pale blue pelt broken only by patches of lighter blue fur on my muzzle, hands, feet, and underbelly. My fur is several shades lighter than my dad's, my fur carries more light blue undertones. Both Dad and I have a hair tuft, but my tuft is much bushier, swept back, I typically have it pulled back into an extremely short ponytail, and bright red in color, which I assume I get from my Mom. I also have eye rims which follow a pattern, with the top shade being darker blue than my main pelt, while the bottom shade is a lighter blue, than my main pelt.

I took off, my sleeveless jacket, and folded it into a pillow, as I lay there on the roof, watching stars, breathing in the night air, when a familiar scent caught me, I turned to my left to see, another, figure silhouetted against the moonlight. I leapt up, and jabbed fireblasts, at them. About my Powers, I do have Dad's skill set, but, I also possess Pyro/Thermokinetic Combat, which allows me to utilise Fire, and Heat, in my movements, much like a Firebender, minus the Lightningbending.

" Whoa, there hot shot." She said, as she the her way out of my fireball, I soon realized, who this was.

" Rahne." I sighed, Rahne Sinclair, a.k.a. Wolfsbane, Her mutant power, she can change into an almost Werewolf, or full on wolf, at will but still retain her human intellect. I have had, a crush on her since we first, met. She was presently in Werewolf form, and wearing, a thin shoulder strap, midriff, yellow tank top, and blue, sweatshorts.

" Hey, where's your shirt?" She asked, as She ran her fingers through my fur. Quick thing you ought to know, I hate wearing shirts, I prefer an ensemble of of shorts, and a sleeveless vest, with the front open only. I don't even like wearing footware. The shorts, I was wearing a pair of black sweat shorts, with the school logo on it. We were inches from each others face when...

' _Leo, Rahne.'_ said, Professor Xavier, telepathically. ' _I need, You two to meet, me in the strategy room immediately, I have all ready contacted, , Alex_ _, Sofia, Kendra, John, Santo, Roberto, and Illyana. to meet you down there as well, along with some guests.'_ He said, within minutes we were, in the meeting room.

Alex Summers, aka Havok, Cyclops' little brother, Mutant Powers: Energy blasts, Immunity to Cyclops' optic blasts, and Ability to absorb cosmic energy

Sofia Mantega aka Wind Dancer, Mutant Powers: Aerokinesis.

Kendra Craft aka Wiccan, Mutant Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, and the power to manipulate the four elements.

John Lopez aka Washout, Mutant Powers: he can transform his body into water, and manipulate water in all forms.

Christy Norde aka Petra, Mutant Powers: Geokinesis.

Roberto De Costa aka Sunspot, Mutant Powers: Superhuman strength, Flight, Solar absorption and rechanneling, Heat and light projection, and Concussive blasts.

and, Illyana Rasputin, Colossus' little sister, aka Magik, Mutant Powers: Inter-dimensional teleportation, Magic manipulation, Wears mystic armor, and Use of Soulsword.

Along with The Professor, Pepper Potts, Spider-Man, and five kids, around our age.

" Ah, children, thank you for coming." Professor X, said. " Hope, I didn't interrupt anything important, Leo, Rahne." He said, mentioning our near miss on the roof. " Anyway, you seven know Tony Stark's assistant, Pepper Potts, and Spider-Man." He said, then later motioned to the other five kids. " these are Akira Akatsuki..."

The boy wearing, the red backwards cap, red hoodie, and green shorts, waved.

" Chris Taylor..."

The teen wearing a white T, with an hourglass shape on it, over a black long sleeve, blue jeans, a black beanie with white cross bones, and a pair of orange Stark headphones around his neck, just tipped his fingers at us.

" Akira's, older brother, Hikaru..."

Another boy almost Chris' age, wearing a plain, white T, under a blue long sleeve button down, and gray jeans, nodded.

" Edward Grant..."

The youngest boy, was wearing a yellow, green sleeved sweater, a pair of brown jeans, and a pair of glasses, waved too.

" ...And Jessica Shannon."

The only girl in the group, was wearing a black jacket, over a pink shirt, black leggings, a pair of baggy brown shorts, and brown, leather, ankle high, high heels, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

" Akira, Chris, Hikaru, Ed, and Jessica these are, Wolfsbane, Havok, Blaze, Wind Dancer, Wiccan, Washout, Petra, Sunspot, Magik, and Wolf Cub." The Professor, introduced.

" Now kids, I'm sorry for having you seven, woken up at this hour, but we have a matter, of business to discuss." Pepper said, pulling out ten, small tech devices, four purple, two yellow, and three green, Each one attached to a wristband looking device. " These are-."

" DISKS." I cut off. " Digital Identity Securement Kit, it's designed to turn any supervillan from a solid state of matter into data, and detain them within, There are five colors, that specify a certain villians, means of power. Red, for Tech, which means someone who uses Technology like say Iron Man, Blue for Fight, which means those who lack superpowers, but make up for with Martial Arts, Purple for Energy, which means those who utilize powers that involve Energy, like Electricity, or Plasma, Green for Power, which means those who utilize Brute Strength, and higher durability, and toughness, and finally Yellow for Animal, Which means those whose powers, are identical to an animal's. They were designed by Professor Nozomu Akatsuki, an employee of Stark's, as well as, Akira, and Hikaru's father." I said, " Dad, told me, speaking of which where is he?" I asked " Shouldn't He, and The other X-Men be back by now, I mean the DISK expo, should have ended, unless it's one of, Stark's all nighters."

" Actually, That's what we're here to talk to you guys about." Akira spoke up. " See during the presentation of the DISK's Loki attacked, and trapped, the Heroes in them." He said, as they showed us, their DISK's. Akira was holding a red one, Chris a blue one, Hikaru a purple one, Edward a green one, and Jessica a yellow one. " These DISK's contain the Avengers Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Wasp. Loki trapped every hero in DISK's, with the help of the Celebrity 5, a group of criminals who help organize the ambush." He said, but Chris, Hikaru, Ed, Jessica, and I have the right Bio-Codes to weild certain DISK's. My Bio-Code lets me use Tech Heroes like Iron Man, Chris can use Fight Heroes like Captian America, Hikaru can use Energy Heroes like Thor, Ed can use Power Heroes like Hulk, and Jessica can use Animal Heroes like Wasp."

" However, when we found the X-Men's DISK's, Ed, Jessica, and I couldn't use them." Hikaru explained, " With some work, we found out that, they can only work with if the Bio-Code was Mutant."

" Wait, the X-Men got DISKed?" I asked, " Then, that means..." Pepper showed me a particular, Animal DISK, and upon closer inspection, I saw My Dad's blue-furred, lionesque, face. " NO!" I shouted, my fist ignited as I brought it down, hard on the table leaving a smoking depression. " Dad, That Twisted Trickster will pay for what he did to my Dad!" I wept, pound even harder onto the table, then I ran to my room taking Dad's DISK with me.

I flopped onto my bed, and stared at the DISK. " Oh, Dad How could this have happened?" I asked, As you can see was very close to my Dad, He loved me alot, when I started, growing fur at the age of four, I was freaked out, but he made me feel better about it, we were big Lion King Fans, Me just because, I loved how much Simba, was as close to his father, as I was to mine, Dad loved it because how it was loosely based on Hamlet, and of course, Dad loves Shakespeare. We didn't even hesitate to see it on Broadway. I looked at the poster, we received to remember how deep our bond goes.

" Awww, Remembering the good old days?"

I leapt to my feet to see, a pair of yellow glowing eyes, in the shadows of my room. I lit my fist to see who it was. There stood a red haired woman, wearing a white, dress, matching gloves, and boots, and blue skin.

" I, told you that never want to see you again, Mom!" I said, spitefully.

" That's, no way talk, to your Mother!" She scolded, pointing a finger at me, which I slapped away. " Now give me your father's DISK."

" No!" I said, with anger. " You will never have, Dad's DISK, I will keep it safe from you, Now GET YOUR MUTANT BIGOTRY,OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted, blasting a Fireball at her which she dodged, We kept fighting, and I was gaining the upper hand, then she pinned me to a wall.

" GIVE ME THAT DISK!" She demanded, then I had an idea.

" You want This DISK, fine then." I raised, it high the air, kicked Mom, off, and swiped my finger, across the back.

" ACCEPTED, MATERIALIZING, ANIMAL IDENTITY!" I heard JARVIS say.

" BEAST!" I shouted, " D-SMASH!" I through the DISK, down on the floor where, Dad materialized before my eyes. " DAD!" I shouted with excitement, as I hugged him.

" Leo." He said happily as he returned my hug. Then walked over to Mom. " I thought we agreed, Leo, would stay clear of you, Raven."

" We did, Hank." She responded, " But I was here for your DISK."

" Leo, will have use of My DISK, Raven." He declared, as he placed a paw on my shoulder. " So that I will protect him, The DISK is supposed to choose the D-Smasher, but I know my boy is right for my partner." He said, picking up the what wristband, and strapping it onto my right wrist, and it started, flashing. " See he has the right Mutant Bio-Code."

" You will regret this both of you." She said as she turned into an owl, and flew into the night.

If you haven't already figured it out, my Mom's, Mystique. She, and I don't have the same relationship, as I do with my Dad. In fact, no when I was four I realized, I had no grudge against humanity, no matter how hard she tried to make me see things, her way, the way her master, saw humanity. So as a result she left me with Dad, and I have had issues with her ever since.

" Dad, are you alright?" I asked, as I embraced him again,

" Yes, son, I'm alright." He assured me, with his own hug. " But you need to understand that, I, can't stay materialized long, I will have to return to the DISK, periodically." He explained,

" I know, you told me about that." I said, preening into his fur. " But that's what the wristband's for, it'll let my holo-project, your consciousness, will be implemented."

" I am, so proud of you, Son." He said, as he ran his paws through my hair. That's when I heard a beeping sound. " That's my time limit, If you need to talk to me place the DISK, on the wristband." He informed me, as I felt him redigitize, and I placed the DISK on my wrist, and Dad's Holo came up. That's when I heard a knock, and Rahne, came in once I gave her permission.

" Leo, are ya' alright?" She asked,

" Yeah, Rahne I'm fine now." I said, as she took my paw, into hers. " At least with you here."

" Listen, Akira, and the others want us to join their team," Rahne explained, " Sam, and the others, have already, but I told them, I'd join if you would."

" Why, would you want to wait for me?" I asked,

" Because, Leo, I really like, you." She explained, " Yur smart, clever, funny, and, your not afraid of how you look, Mmf."

I silenced her with a kiss, which she returned." I love you too, Rahne, I felt the same way about you when I first met you." I explained, " Dad, knew it the moment I first saw, he would remind, how once said, ' Dad, Dad, is that an angel?' He said, ' Leo, if you want her to be she could be your guardian angel.' And I said. ' I want her to be that one.' I've loved you since you first came to the Institute."

" I felt the same way, when Moira, brought me here when I saw I knew you were the one." She confessed.

" And I've decided to join their team."

" So will I." She said, as we went back, with her for the rest to join our new team.

" Spider-Man, has left the distribution of The DISKs to me." Professor X, said, " And I feel it's only right that Leo keeps his father's DISK. Now Rahne, you will partner, Wolverine." He said, sliding a yellow DISK to her. " ... Alex, you will partner your brother, Cyclops." He went on sliding a purple one to him. " ... Sofia, you get, Surge." He said, sliding her a purple one too." ... Kendra, you will partner Storm." He said, sliding her, a purple, DISK. " ... John, your partner will be Iceman." He said, sliding John the last purple DISK, " Illyana, you will partner, your brother." He said, sliding her a green DISK. " ...Christy, your partner will be White Queen." The Professor, said, sliding Him, a Green, one too. " ... Roberto, you can partner, Armor." The Professor went on, sliding, Roberto, the last Green DISK.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There you go folks, The latest addition to my Fanfic repertoire, I decided that since I have a DC story out there I'd express my love for Marvel as well also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it, type in those reveiws LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋✋. Thank You Guys, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. Now the thing about this fanfic is in order for the X-Men DISKs to D-Smash, they need a Mutant Bio-Code, so that means, Akira, Hikaru, Ed, Jessica, and Chris won't be able to D-Smash the X-Men. Now the story is going to be told through the eyes of one of my OC's and how he, and several other young Mutants, became D-Smashers. Anyway, I don't own Disk Wars, or X-Men, except for some of My OC's Wiccan is actually, an OC of a friend, of mine.**

 **Chapter 2: Some more new Members, and new living arrangements.**

Leo's POV

As soon as we got to, the headquarters, Director Fury, was there, with Maria Hill, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Philip Coulson, and Power Pack.

Power Pack:

 **Zero-G/Alex Power**

Age: 14

Power: Gravity Manipulation

 **Lightspeed/Julie Power**

Age: 12

Powers: Speed, and Flight.

 **Mass Master/Jack Power**

Age: 10

Powers: Self-density Manipulation

 **Energizer/Katie Power**

Age: 8

Powers: Concussion Beam Emission

" Spider-Man, kids, these are your latest members." Fury told us. " Now if I recall, The Pack, has history with, the X-Men." I nodded, we did. The Pack, once helped my dad, at a science convention, when mom, tried to steal a scanner, Dad made, that could, analyse the DNA of an individual, and determine whether or, not the possess superpowers. Worse of all, Mom, tried to frame the Pack's father, for it's theft.

" Now, SHIELD, has done some renovating, and we put together a training room with similar, to the Danger Room, you have at the X-Mansion.

After, SHIELD left, We were shown our rooms. I turned on My Dad's, Holo, as soon as I was in my room.

" Dad, I want to talk, to you." I said.

" What is it, Leo?" He asked, before I could continue the Alarm went off, The Masters of Evil were attacking, down town along with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Led by, Baron Zemo, and Magneto.

" Looks like we have, a problem, ladies, and gents." I said, we took off, and found them. The Masters of Evil, who consisted of Baron Zemo, Abomination, Tiger Shark, MODOK, Graviton, and Venom. While The Brotherhood consisted of, Magneto, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Mystique, Pyro, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Mastermind. Along with The Wrecking Crew, Wrecker, Piledriver, Bulldozer, and Thunderball.

" Hey, Jerks, You better surrender now." I warned.

" Yeah, or your, going to be in for one serious, beat down." Akira added.

" IRON MAN...!"

" MIGHTY THOR...!"

" CAPTAIN AMERICA...!"

"HULK...!"

" WASP...!"

" WOLVERINE...!"

" CYCLOPS...!"

" BEAST...!"

" STORM...!"

" SURGE...!"

" ICEMAN...!"

" COLOSSUS...!"

" ARMOR...!"

" WHITE QUEEN...!"

... D-SMASH!" We Shouted, calling our heroes. Soon we were decking it out.

Iron Man was taking on, MODOK, striking with Repulsor Rays. Captian America, brawled with his, enemy, Zemo. Thor, and Graviton, had a fight of, Lightning, and Gravity. Hulk, and Abomination had a superstrength, Slug Fest. While Wasp, swooped in, and out of the way, of Tiger Shark's swiping claws, and gnashing teeth.

Cyclops, was firing blasts, of Optic Blast, at Magneto, who fired back with magnetism, while Wolverine clashed with his nemesis, Dad was taking on, Mom. Storm was up against, Avalanche, Surge, went toe, to toe with Toad, Colossus, was up against Blob, Armor, vs. Juggernaut, and White Queen, against Mastermind.

Zero-G, was using his Gravity Manipulation, on Wrecker, while, Lightspeed, wove in, and out of Piledrivers' jack-hammer, Bulldozer, kept trying to pound Mass Master, Who would either turn into, a cloud, or shrink to avoid, Bulldozer. Thunderball, kept taking swings at Energizer, but his Wrecking Ball, kept getting deflected, by Energizer's, Concussion Blasts.

Soon, the Masters, Brotherhood, and Crew, were defeated, that's when I saw, a crowd, watching after, The Avengers, and The X-Men, redisked.

I noticed, a good number of the crowd, had Anti-Mutant, signs. " That's our cue." I said, blowing a smokescreen, to cover our escape, while Wiccan, did the same only with a mix, of water vapor, and Washout, and Mass Master's help.

As soon as we got back, Akira, Hikaru, Ed, Chris, and Jessica, had looks of, confusion. " Is there a reason, why we had to take off like that?" Jessica asked.

" Yeah, there is." Havok said. " Mutant Protesters, They don't yet accept the fact that mutants still walk the earth."

" Or, can even Manipulate it." I said, looking at Christy.

" They want us, dead because, we are born with a genetic mutation." Havok further explained. " They just don't understand that mutation happens."

Soon I was back in my room, and I activated, Dad's Holo. " Dad, I'm starting to wonder if joining this team, will help, better the lives of mutants, and provide us with a shot at acceptance?"

" All, we can do, is hope, Leo." He said, " Hope, and keep trying, until we have been accepted." That's when I heard a knock, at my door.

" Come in." I said, as I picked up the scent, of Rahne, and turned off, Dad's Holo.

" Leo, I'm sorry we didn't, quite get the acceptance, you hoped." She said, as we got closer to one another.

" That only means, we have to keep trying." I assured her, and we soon closed, the gap between us, with a kiss. " Rahne, I've been meaning to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

" Did, ya' have to ask?" she asked. Grabbing me, and pulling me in for another kiss.

Kendra's POV

As soon as I was in my room, I heard a knock, and learned it was, Hikaru, as I let him in. " Kendra, I'm sorry that most humans, aren't accepting of Mutants. But, We were accepting of them, I mean we let you into the team."

" Yeah, thanks, Hikaru." I said, blushing slightly.

" Say, Kendra, I know we just met but, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I just kissed, him, as a way of saying yes. Something, I wanted to do, for a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There you go folks, The latest addition to my Fanfic repertoire, I decided that since I have a DC story out there I'd express my love for Marvel as well also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it type in a reveiw, and I'll keep, those reveiws coming, and will see you again soon, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. So anyway I have been working on some new storie recently, and I intend to launch them as soon as I launch the next chapter in Xaolin Showdown: Jungle Fury.**

 **Chapter 3: Help beyond the stars.**

Leo's POV

I was on my bed reading Shakespeare, I felt something like a memory. Dad, and I sitting, and reading even at a young age I had an appriciation for Shakespeare. As I lay there remembering, there was a knock on my door. " Come in!" I called as Rahne entered.

" Are you alright, Leo?" She asked with concern.

" Yeah Rahne, I'm fine." I answered when the alarm blared. We got up, and ran to the meeting room where the others were. " Alright kids, looks like we got an alien invasion." Spider-Man informed. " Avengers, and uh... X-Men Assemble."

" IRON MAN...!"

" MIGHTY THOR...!"

" WASP...!"

" HULK...!"

" CAPTAIN AMERICA...!"

" CYCLOPS...!"

" ICEMAN...!"

" BEAST...!"

" COLOSSUS...!"

" STORM...!"

" WOLVERINE...!"

" WHITE QUEEN...!"

" ARMOUR...!"

" SURGE...!"

" ... D-SMASH!" We called tthrowing our respective DISKS, on the ground. Our aliens turned out to be the Badoons, a race of reptilian aliens. We fought back as best we could, but there were too many. Then...

" Alright Guardians, move out!" Star-Lord called as The Guardians, quickly flew in Fighting as best they could, and with their help we nailed them. I noticed Quill's Element Blaster was only firing, two elements, Plasma, and Lightning. Gamora Chopped at them with ease, with her sword, Drax demolished them completely, as did Groot, while Rocket went all out with his Alien Blaster.

" Hey, Quill." Tony said. Regarding Star-Lord. " Thanks for the assist, but what brings you, and the Guardians here?"

" Anytime, Stark." Star-Lord said. " Anyway the Badoons were here because the Guardians, and I were delivering these four home." He said, as four human children, exited the Malino.

" These are, Blaze, Marina, Zephyr, and Rocky." Star-Lord explained. They were abducted by the Badoons, and almost experimented on when we showed up, and busted them out. As soon as we escaped with them, we got caught in a wave of cosmic energy, and my Element Blaster was knocked from my hand. The Elemental Energies inside instantaneously, broke out, and bonded to the four of them."

Blaze had black hair, with gray bangs, amber eyes, and was wearing orange cargo shorts, with a black sleeveless top. Marina, had long blonde pulled back into a ponytail, with sea green eyes, and was wearing, a turquoise tank top, with dark blue pants, and leather boots. Zephyr had short black hair a tan complaction, and sky blue eyes, wearing a silver Tee, and black shorts. And Rocky had brown, curly hair, sandy brown eyes, a green tank top, and dark blue jeans.

Suddenly, five DISKs came flying out of nowhere, Star-Lord zapped his but, the other Guardians weren't so lucky. Gamora, Rocket, Groot, and Drax got D-Secured. To which Marina, Blaze, Zephyr, and Rocky grabbed them respectively, before the Celebrity 5 could.

" NO!" Gilliam shouted, As the DISK's glowed, and chose the other kids. " How dare you take them from us, and delay the inevitable!"

" Sorry pal, but I'm afraid you five have no choice but to surrender, Gilliam, and the other four, looked around themselves, and realized that, Quill was right.

" Grrrr, You will regret this." Gilliam stated as they took off.

" So, Leo how do these work?" Blaze asked, holding Rocket's DISK.

" Oh simple, hold high over your, swipe your finger across the back of it, and say the name of your Hero, the D-Smash, and throw it on the ground." I explained. " For example, you would say Rocket Raccoon, D-Smash, then throw it on the ground." I went on. "

" However, they only have several minutes before they re-DISK." Wiccan added, as the Avengers, and X-Men did just that. " We'd ask you to join but, since your DISKs contain, The Guardians of The Galaxy, apart from Star-Lord, the Galaxy will need you guys more then we do." She finished. As Pepper gave them wristbands.

" Attach your DISK, to these, and your Guardian, have a holographic interface, that will allow each Guardian to communicate." Pepper explained. As the kids put them on, and attached their respective DISKS to it.

" Hey, kids common back on the ship." Star-Lord called. " Me Malino es su Malino." He explained, as a Golden Retriever wearing a Russian Cosmonaut suit bounded out, tackled Blaze, and started slurping his face.

" _Little Human Puppies alright, Cosmo happy!"_ He said telepathically, as Blaze laughed uncontrollably, while Cosmo kept kissing him.

After awhile He let him up, and the kids all got on the Malino, and vanished as we bid them goodbye.

Finally we got back to the base, and I returned to my book. When the alarm went off. I ran out only to tackle Wolfsbane as our lips met. We got up, and found a girl in the meeting room, she wore, a gray shirt, and pair of pants, red hair, and green eyes, in her hands was a blue DISK. " Hey, Chris." She said. " How've you been cuz?" She asked.

" Noel." Chris said in his casual tone. " What are you doing here?" He asked rudely only for her to slap him in the head.

" Friend of yours?" Havok asked.

" Worse she's my cousin." He answered.

" And your new teammate." She said, as soon as Pepper gave her a wristband. As soon as she attached her DISK. The Hologram projected to reveal, The Winter Soldier.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There you go folks, The latest chapter in My story, sorry if it was rushed, for that I am so sorry, also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC's Noel Carter, and Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it, type in those reveiws, and I will see you again with brand new chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. So anyway no announcements yet so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: The New Member, and a fight with my dad's dark future.**

Leo's POV

" Hey Cuz." Noel said.

" Noel, how've you been?" Chris said. " What brings you here?"

" This does." She said, pulling the DISK off her wristband. It was blue suggesting it was of a fight identity.

" Hmm." I said, as I whipped out my glasses, backflipped, and clutched the ceiling with my feet as I hung upside down to examine it.( I get it from, Dad, I do need glasses sometimes, plus I do my better work upside down.) as I examined it, checking the appearance of Winter Soldier. " Well, I can quite honestly say, Bucky here has indeed bonded to you Noel." I said, tossing her back her DISK.

" Although, it is pretty clear Bucky has bonded with you." I said. " What should point out is HYDRA, might be on your tail to get this." That's when Dad's DISK went off. " Dad, I thought you became acustom to my choice of using modern phrases, and slang even when I'm talking about science, mathematics, and stuff?" I said rolling my slit pupiled eyes, and turning on Dad's hologram.

" It's not that Leo, It's something I fear may come as difficulty to you." He said.

" Again, with the Mutant Persecution Thing?" I said. " Dad, We talked about that."

" LEO!" He roared, which startled me, and caused me to pull his DISK off my wristband cutting off the holo. Which placed back back on.

" Sorry, Dad." I said sincerely. " Anyway, what's up?"

" I feel it might be wise to have Noel join us." He advised. " If what you say is true then, As long as Noel is bonded to Winter Soldier, then yes HYDRA, will be after the both of them."

" Okay, you turned on the holo-com just to tell me you agree?" I asked. " Really, Dad?" I asked unbelievably, as I back flipped back to the floor, took off my glasses, and gave Noel back her DISK." Welcome to the Team." I said, warmly as I showed her to her room, as I proceeded to my own. I saw Hikaru, walking with Kendra as they talked.

As soon as I got into my room, something grabbed me, and slammed me into the wall holding against the wall I opened my eyes, and recognized my attacker was Dark Beast, a twisted version of my dad from the Age of Apocalypse, a distant pausible future.

" Argh." I growled as I grabbed onto his foot, and launched him off me. " What do you want, You twisted, sadistic, monster?" I demanded as I did afew choice backflips.

" Hmph, I'm no more a monster, then your own, father is." He sneered, as he grabbed me by the front of my vest, swung me around, which shredded my vest off leaving my top half fully exposed as he slammed me into a wall. " Anyway, I am here for you, SON!" He said, grabbing me by the throat, with his prehensile, black-furred toes, I tried to fireblast him off, but He just tightened his grip on my throat. " Now give me my own DISK!" He demanded. I knew he would notice if I tried reaching for Dad's DISK, So I turned my wrist, and brushed the DISK, against the wall, which popped it off the wristband, and into my waiting paw, as I held it between my tumb, and mid-finger, as I brushed the back with my index, finger to scan my mutant bio-code. " ACCEPTED, MATERIALISING, ANIMAL IDENTITY!" said the AI confirming my Mutant Bio-Code.

" BEAST..., D...SMASH!" I choked out, as I threw the DISK on the floor, and Dad materialized.

" GET YOUR FILTHY FEET OFF MY SON!" He roared as he slammed, Dark Beast off of me, and gathered me up in his arms. " Leo, are you alright?" I nodded messaging my throat. As Dark Beast tried to get up I fired a blast of flame at him, knocking him back.

" I'm alright, Dad." I said, as I grabbed what remained of my vest. " Aw man, come on, that was my favorite vest." I said, getting back up on digigrated hind legs. " Your gonna regret even barging into my room, Wannabe!" As I sidekicked him hard into a wall. " You maybe an alternate, future doppleganger, of my father, but You are not my real father. " A real father is kind!" I stated, as I blasted him." A real father raises, and protects you!" I said, firing another blast of fire at him. " All my childhood was spent with the present day, Beast, and he spent every moment of his life being the father I needed, and loved!" I shouted. " And I will never let hurt my Dad." Then Dad delivered a powerful blow to Dark Beast.

" AND I WILL CONTINUE TO PROTECT MY SON, FROM MONSTERS LIKE YOU!" He shouted.

" I WILL MAKE YOU PAY THE TWO OF YOU, I WILL BE BACK!" Dark Beast said, as he vanished into a time rift.

" Well that went better then I hoped." I said, as Dad started to message my aching shoulders.

" Leo, are you sure your alright, son?" He asked as I began to relax to his message.

" Yeah, I'm fine Dad." I said. " I always feel lucky to have a father like you."

" And I always feel lucky to have you as my son." He said as I turned around for a hug, just before he re-DISKed.

Third Person POV

" I got the information you were looking for Zola." Dark Beast said, to a computerized face. " The Project Winter Soldier has indeed found a partner, It's a cousin of Captain America's partner."

" Excellent, we appreciate your help, Dr. McCoy." Dr. Zola said, as Dark Beast, vanished back to his timeline.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There you go folks, The latest chapter in My story, sorry if it was rushed, for that I am so sorry, also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC's Noel Carter, and Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it, type in those reveiws, and I will see you again with brand new chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. So anyway no announcements yet so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: A Mutatous 1st Date.**

Kendra's POV

I was waking up one morning, when I heard a knock on my door. I answered it to see Hikari. " Oh good morning Hikari." I said.

" Good Morning Kendra." He said. " Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'd like that." I said. I went to my wardrobe, and found something to wear. I found a navy blue, sleeveless button down, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of brown leather boots. As I got ready I turned on Storm's Holo-com.

" Well you certainly seem happy today." Storm said, as I got ready.

" I am happy, I'm going with Hikari on a date." I said, after stepping out of the shower, and getting dressed.

" Well, just be responsible, alright?" Storm said.

" I will." I assured her.

After awhile we were in the theatre, watching Indiana Jones: The Crystal Skull, I was going for my soda, and so was he, when our lips met, then suddenly. A huge explosion happened. And Loki appeared.

" Mortals." He shouted. " Bow down before me the mighty Loki!" He called, as he fired blast of mystic energy. Hikari, and I nodded, but the first thing I did, was manipulate a rock to smash into Loki from behind.

" Hey, Horn-Head!" I shouted. " Your gonna pay for crashing my date!" I shouted blasting some Wind his direction.

" You dare strike me?" He shouted.

" Yeah, I dare." I said. " And thanks for the idea to strike you!" I said sending a bolt of lightning at him which struck. We continued to fight but I really need to call in the reserves. I turned to Hikari, who nodded, and pulled his DISK off his wristband, and swiped his finger across the back of it.

" ACCEPTED...

...MATERIALIZING...

...ENERGY IDENTITY!"

" MIGHTY THOR!" Hikari shouted. " D-SMASH!" He called throwing the DISK on the ground. Thor burst forth, and hurled Mjolner, at Loki.

" Loki, Young Hikari, and Kendra had hoped for night of love, and you ruin that." Thor said. In fury. " I will not have it." He then proceeded to fight Loki, but I decided to call in my backup, and swiped my finger across the back of my DISK.

" ACCEPTED, MATERIALIZING, ENERGY IDENTITY!" said, JARVIS.

" STORM!" I shouted. " D-SMASH!" I shouted tossing my DISK on the ground, and Storm burst forth, and struck Loki hard with a blizzard.

" Your mischief will not be tolerated, Loki!" She said.

After we were, done. " You can't stop me, Puny Mortal!" Loki said. " I am a god!" He shouted.

" I have power over the four Elements." I said, Blasting him with Water, then Ice, and steam. " I'm essentially a demigod." I said, Slamming him with Earth, Lava, Metal, and Plants. " You crashed my date." I continued blasting him with Fire, and Heat. " And now I'm going to make pay." I said, Blasting him with Wind, then Lightning. I pulled an empty DISK from my pocket.

" KENDRA!" Hikari called. I looked to see Loki, there with his staff at his heart.

" HIKARI!" I shouted, but then he vanished as did the other. Then Thor, and Storm reDISKED.

" Kendra, I'm sorry our date..." He began, but I did something I meant to do, I kissed him, on the lips, this time officially confirming us as a couple.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There you go folks, The latest chapter in My story, sorry if it was rushed, for that I am so sorry, also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC's Noel Carter, and Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it, type in those reveiws, and I will see you again with brand new chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am Sora Pendragon, and welcome back to Marvel DISK War: The X-Men. So anyway no announcements yet so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Slowly but Shurri.**

Leo's POV

I woke up that morning, and just after breakfast, I decided to take a stroll, When I was ambushed from behind. " Don't move freak." He said, holding his claws to my throat. I rubbed my wrist against my waist, Dad's DISK fell into my pocket, and I fished it, out. Then I felt the claws fly away from my throat. I saw that my assailant was Golden Leopard. " Thought you could use a hand." Shurri said, her Panther Cannons primed, and ready.

" Thanks Shurri." I said suddenly, my wristband went off. " A Biocode!" I knew just the DISK, I turned on a feature I made for my wristband, and another wristband, and Yellow DISK Appeared. " SHURRI CATCH!" I said tossing them to her. " Strap the wristband on, then take the DISK hold it high above your, swipe your finger across the back, shout ' Black Panther D-Smash!' and through it on the ground!" I informed. As I saw Golden Leopard get up. " Better yet, Watch." I said, grabbing my dad's DISK, and swiping my finger across the back.

"ACCEPTED, MATERIALIZING, ANIMAL IDENTITY!"

" BEAST, D-SMASH!" I shouted, throwing Dad's DISK on the Ground, and he materialized.

" Got it!" She said as she raised her DISK above her head, and brought it down to swipe her finger across the back of the DISK.

" ACCEPTED, MATERIALIZING, ANIMAL IDENTITY!" JARVIS stated.

" BLACK PANTHER, D-SMASH!" Shurri shouted, and threw the DISK on the ground, and her brother materialized. " My King." She said.

" Oh for Bastet sake, Shurri...!" I roared blasting Leopard with a flame punch.

" Alright!" Shurri fired more blasts from her Panther Gauntlets.

" You missed!" Leopard sneered. Only to be hit in the back by a double strike from Black Panther, and Dad. Which he got up from.

" Not really." I said firing a blast of flame at his back. " Face it, jerk your outnumbered." I said. Gold Leopard realized I was right.

" Fine, You may have win this time around, but I'll be back!" He vowed, As he took off.

" Awesome work out there Shurri." I said, as Dad, and T'Challa redisked.

" Thank you." She said, as she was about to hand back The DISK.

" Keep it, in fact, Shurri how would you like to join our team?" I asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Will Shurri join the DISK Team, or will she go back to Wakanda? And what about Killmonger? For answers to these, and other questions stay tuned. And there you go folks, The latest chapter in My story, sorry if it was rushed, for that I am so sorry, also big shout out to digiovinel358, for permission to use her OC's Noel Carter, and Kendra Craft, aka Wiccan, also Leo McCoy is My OC, and yes I know it was rushed that He, and Wolfsbane, professed their feelings to one another, but their fourteen, and are old enough to admitt their feelings for one another. So if liked it, type in those reveiws, and I will see you again with brand new chapter. Bye!**


End file.
